


Day 11: Shield

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Crypto is hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Wattson gets stuck between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 13





	Day 11: Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone for all the kudos and reads, it means a lot. I didn't expect any of these to get anywhere.

_Merde._

This wasn't good. Natalie shoved herself behind a rock, she was stuck between two different squads with low health and ammo. "Wattson what are you doing! Get out of there!" Crypto commed. Wattson looked around, "I-... I can't! I've got two squads on me," she whimpered, "I need hel-." Natalie was cut off by Bangalore's artillery landing a mere foot away from her. 

She shrieks curling herself into a ball in an attempt to shield herself. "Nat!" was the last thing she heard from Tae as the artillery blew. Natalie shook as the explosions rang around her, but... wasn't she supposed to be downed? Wattson peeked through her fingers to see Tae Joon shielding her from the blasts. He winced slightly with each blow but never allowed any of it to hit her. 

Crypto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Cautiously moving off of Wattson, he handed her a phoenix kit, he winced charging his own shields, "Hurry we have to get out of here." She knew he was hurting, but they were still in an awkward spot because of what had happened. She was too quick to mistrust him and it cost them their friendship. 

"Merci," she muttered topping off her shields. She wanted to apologize for the 3rd time but it wouldn't help, it was up to Crypto now. He will decide when she's worth trusting again. Tae stood when he saw it was clear, "Don't mention it," he clicked running towards the circle. Natalie bit her lip following him. _Good things would come with due time._


End file.
